DMC 3 Rewritten
by Mermaidmurder
Summary: This was supposed to be a rewrite of the ending of DMC 3. It... kinda got away from me. OC character and enemy submission is welcome, but only if they make sense
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: The End… Or The Beginning?

Dante ran forward frantically, trying to get to his brother before he fell from the ledge. His arm stretched out, towards the blue-clad half-devil in front of him…..

Five minutes earlier

The air in that part of the demon world was thick with the sound of clashing steel, as two brothers fought to the death over their father's power…..

Dante rushed his brother, swinging Rebellion in a mighty overhand blow, hoping to end this fight as fast as possible, hopefully without killing his brother. The blade slid towards the hilt of Yamato, his brother's katana. The two swords locked at the hilts, the brother's faces inches from each other. "Why are you doing this, Vergil?" Dante asked his brother-turned-nemesis. Vergil pushed against Dante's blade, saying, "I told you, Dante. Without power, you can't protect anything, least of all, yourself!" With a mighty shove, Vergil disengaged their blades, causing Dante to recoil. Vergil had disappeared from in front of him, to a point about thirty feet behind his brother. With a flourish, Vergil sheathed Yamato, and the air around Dante erupted with dozens of Judgement Cuts, scoring his brother's body, blood dripping from the cuts. Almost as fast as they had been inflicted, the cuts started closing, leaving Dante whole and thoroughly un-scored. Dante looked at his brother with a lopsided grin. "Gonna take more than that to keep me down, ya know." Vergil scowled. "Oh, I know." Vergil Devil Triggered, a blast of blue light streaming from his body. Where vergil had once stood, a seven-foot Demon stood. The form of Vergil's Trigger had spiky white horns where his hair had been, and thick, scaly hide covered bulging muscles.

Vergil whipped towards the space his brother was standing in, coming in with a stab that would go straight through Dante's head, if it connected. Vergil thought victory was assured, there was no way his brother could match his speed in this form.

Dante saw his demonic brother sweeping towards him, and time seemed to slow. He could feel the power of his Devil Trigger bubbling beneath his skin, yearning for him to release it, so it could crush this challenge to its dominance. Just before the tip of Yamato slammed into his brain, Dante Triggered, and caught the blade in his scaled, clawed hand. His Trigger was remarkably similar to his brother's, only red, and had the attributes to match. Vergil ground to a halt, his blade trapped uselessly in Dante's hand. Vergil's demonic countenance scowled. "Try as you might, Dante, but you can never defeat me! I alone will hold the power of our father!" Dante grinned at his brother, revealing a mouth full of sharp, pointy, teeth, and slowly shook his head. He tugged forward, and let go of yamato's blade for a split second, and Rebellion darted in, aiming for Vergil's torso. However, when Dante let go of Yamato, Vergil saw an opening, and took full advantage of it. The hand not holding his sword had come forward, locking around Dante's wrist and tugging. Rebellion, off target by barely an inch, sailed harmlessly past, and Vergil darted forth, Yamato leaving a bloody swath through his brother's demonic hide. The pain forced Dante out of Devil trigger, and to his knees,breathing heavily. Vergil walked slowly towards him, certain he was out for the count. He came to a stop right in front of him, and decided to give his brother a merciful death. "I'm sorry it had to come to this," he whispered under his breath. Yamato swept towards Dante's neck, a decapitating blow.

Much to Vergil's surprise, a familiar set of gauntlets and greaves coalesced around Dante's hands and feet, and Yamato ground to a halt on the otherworldly metal. "Really, Dante? You think that the power of the pathetic Beowulf can help you?" Dante didn't even bother answering, and levelled a tremendous punch towards his brother, catching him in the chest, and launching him back with the sound of cracking bones. "No, but it sure as hell shut you up!" Dante flourished Rebellion, and the two began a furious duel, each blow harder than the last, the ground shaking and cracking under the force of the two titanic swordsmen. They fought each other to a standstill, blades locked together."Vergil, I'm giving you one more chance to stop this!" Vergil said nothing, simply teleporting away from the blade-lock. He ended up a good ways from his brother, and began a series of Judgement Cuts towards the red-clad devil hunter. Dante dodged most of them, only a few connecting, and those healed quickly. Dante pulled his two custom .45 handguns, Ebony and Ivory.

Ebony, the black weapon, was designed for long-range,accurate fire,and went in Dante's left hand, while Ivory was designed for rapid, short range fire, and went in Dante's right. His guns let loose a torrent of fiery death, all hurtling towards Vergil. Vergil merely spun his sword at high speed in front of him, effortlessly catching the bullets, and slinging them back towards Dante, and one of them catching Dante square in the forehead, snapping his head back. Dante brought his hand to his forehead, sighing. "What is with every person I've seen i this past two hours shooting me in the face!" Dante flipped Rebellion into a reverse grip, charging demonic energy along the blade, and released a wave of energy in a coruscating red blade that hurtled towards his brother, who simply deflected it to the side, but he was unprepared for the other two he found coming at him. the first cut him across the chest, cutting a deep gash, and the second caught him in his left leg, forcing him to his knees, gasping. "That… hurt."

Dante opened up with Ebony and Ivory, aiming for a incapacitating shot, trying to end the fight. His hopes were dashed, as a brilliant blue explosion expanded from the space his brother occupied. The seven foot Devil rushed Dante, nearly taking off his head with a titanic blow from Vergil's blade. He narrowly dodged, entering his own Triggered state. The blue devil leered at him, and Dante gave a snarl in response. "You cannot defeat me, Dante! I alone will wield Father's power!"

"Look what happened to Arkham, Vergil! He thought he could take Sparda's powers too! Look what he became, because he wasn't worthy!"

"I am worthy, Dante! I am the only one who is!"

Dante merely growled, taking a wild slice at Vergil, who avoided it and came back with a stab that went straight through Dante's demonic hide, and out his back.

Dante smirked, using the fact the Yamato was buried in his chest to yank Vergil, who was gaping in shock at the fact he was still standing, closer. Rebellion slammed into his chest, knocking him out of DT and sending him stumbling back, towards the edge of the cliff. Vergil glared at him, defiant. "I will defeat you, Dante! You will not best me!"

He had been stumbling back while speaking and only a hand's breadth separated his boots from open air. There was a sharp crack, and the rock underneath Vergil gave way, sending him tumbling into an endless abyss. Dante ran forward frantically, trying to get to his brother before he fell from the ledge. His arm stretched out, towards the blue-clad half-devil in front of him…..

And just barely snagged the front of his brother's coat.

Dante heaved with all his might, and his unconscious brother landed on the ledge with a thud.

Dante hooked his thumbs on his belt.

"Well. That was fun!"

Chapter Two: Vergil, Meet Lady! (And Try Not To Kill Each Other)

Dante dragged his brother along by the collar, making sure he didn't disappear. "Come on, Verg! I'm not leaving you here in the demon world! Who knows what might happen to you! Your soul might get stolen and turned into a demon knight!"

"Dante, number one: Do not ever, ever, call me Verg again. Number two: A demon knight? Really? Do you know how low the odds of that happening are?"

"Hey, just cause the odds are low doesn't mean it can't happen!"

"The odds of me disemboweling you are quite high, however."

"Heh, good one. When we get out of the demon world, wanna grab some pizza?"

Vergil looked at his brother with a look that clearly branded him an idiot.

"Dante…. You know what, never mind."

They had by this point, almost made it back to the portal which would transport them to Temen-Ni-Gru, the demonic tower Vergil and Arkham had raised in the middle of the city. When the bickering pair exited the portal, they found a rather irate Lady waiting for them. She marched up to Dante and started yelling at him.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been waiting here for two goddamn hours while you went after that stupid brother of yours, I've had to stand here in the rain the whole time…"

As she paused for breath, she caught a look at Vergil, and became even more furious than before. "Oh, hell no. What in the name of dear Jesus is he doing with you?!?!? I thought you were going to kill him!"

Vergil shot a glance at his brother. "Is she always like this?"

"Eh, it grows on you."

BANG!

BANG!

"OW!"

Lady had grown tired of their banter,and had decided the fastest way to end it was to shoot the both of them in the face.

Vergil looked at her, eyebrows raised.


	2. 2

AN: As no real city has ever been mentioned in the franchise, I'm going to assume that the city that was destroyed was Fortuna, and that the DMC gang is going to Limbo City. This does _not_ mean im going to be using DMC: Devil May Cry characters or incarnations.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DMC's ,1, 2, 3, 4, and i am making no money from this story.

Vergil' hand snapped shut, a bare inch from his face, the bullet stopped cold. Dante, however, ws not so lucky, and had taken a .45 to the forehead. He was currently hopping around like an idiot, more for theatrics than anything else. Vergil was simply standing there, giving Lady a death glare that would've sent the most fearsome demon scurrying for cover.

Lady, for her part, kept the pistol aimed right between his eyes, and she could see his thumb slowly levering Yamato out of it's casing.

"Try it, scumbag," She said with a cocky smirk, one that reminded Vergil of Dante, and it irritated him no end.

"Woah, guys, chill out. Surely we can wait till we get out of this burned out shell of a city to try to murder each other!" Dante broke in.

"It wouldn't be _burned out_ if it hadn't been for your _brother_ ," Lady hissed, still not taking the gun off Vergil.

"Oooh, she's got ya there, Vergil."

"Dante," The older half-devil hissed , "Shut up."

"You know what," Lady said resignedly, "Let's worry about this when we get to Limbo."

"Hey, now, what's that about _we?"_ Dante asked, confused. "I never said I _leave_ with you. You'd have to at least buy me dinner first."

"Dante, number one: you did say that, right before you went in to finish this, that you'd help me hunt demons. Two: You're an idiot if you think I'd buy you dinner. Three: I'm not letting _him-"_ this was directed at Vergil- "out of my _sight_ , and since you appear to be able to control himm, that means going with you."

Dante had been standing there looking at her blankly during her tirade. He snapped out of it, grinning.

"Whatever you say, Cap'n!"

Lady simply rolled her eyes.

\--line break--duh--

Limbo City, 7:04 PM.

Limbo City's nightlife was active, far more active than Fortuna's, thats for sure. Neon signs advertised all sorts of things, from beer, to cars, and everything in between. Vergil and Lady had to physically haul Dante away from all the bright shiny storefront windows. Their weapons, since each would have been arrested for the amount of hardware they had, were safely tucked away. Lady'd left hers with a implicitly trusted contact in the city, Dante had a guitar case holding Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory, so he was good, and Vergil had simply opened his hand, and Yamato disappeared. Dante had been loudly insisting that they find a bar, to celebrate thier victory over the demons.

"Are you even old enough to drink, Dante?" Lady asked in amusement.

"Yes!" Dante said defensively, looking everywhere but Lady's eyes.

"No," Vergil answered, "But if he _really_ wants a drink, if I know my brother, he'll get one. It can't, won't, end well, but he will." Lady sighed in exasperation.

"You know what, I don't care anymore. I really don't." She handed Dante a small wad of cash. "I have business to attend to.Knock yourself out."

His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Aww, yeah! This party's gettin' crazy!"

He pointed at a shady looking establishment across the street.

"We'll be there if you need us! Bye!"

He thus dragged a protesting Vergil into what would be the first of many fights, that evening.

\--line--breaaak--

One hour later

Dante was holding his liqour surprisingly well, for a nineteen year old. He was currently flirting with a strikingly attractive red-head sitting next to him, smiling as Dante told how he was in business for himself. Sometimes, fate smiles one an individual, giving them a strtling advantage in life.

Dante was not that individual.A large fist impacted the side of his head, sending him tumbling out of the seat.

The redhead leaned over, smiling.

"You're such an idiot. Search him, Johnny. Get his wallet, and whatever's in the guitar case."

Dante shot to his feet, indignant.

"That's not fair! I bought you a drink! And you're gonna rob me-"

Dante broke off, catching Johnny's fist as it raced towards his head, tugging the big bruiser towards him, landing a punishing blow to his midsection, launching him back, and over a table. Two other large men moved toward him menacingly, drawing large, wicked knives.

Dante looked at his guitar case, debating whether or not to go for his weapons, then decided against it.

He didn't want to kill them, after all.

The two goons, rushed him simultaneously, looking to carve him like a Thanksgiving turkey. Dante grabbed the first one's wrist, tugging him off balance, and slamming his foot into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He followed through, using his leg to shove him back, while turning his focus to the other. His hand snaked out, grabbing a half empty beer bottle off the bar, taking it by the neck, and hurling it like a throwing knife into the thug's face. There was a _crunch_ of breaking cartilage, as the man's nose shattered under the impact. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed, unconcious. The thug that had been kicked came back with a knife in each hand, and swung them both at Dante's neck. Dante's leg hooked a barstool, flipping it into his hands, which then launched the stool into the thug's face. Againthe _crack_ of cartilage sounded throughout the now-silient bar, the thug collapsing cold.

Dante swept his arms back, and bowed, a grin on his face.

The patrons erupted in cheers.

Lady walked into the establishment, a puzzled look on her face. She then saw the three thugs unconcious on the ground. Vergil hadn't moved.

She sighed.

"I knew this would happen..."

AN: I promise there'll be a major fight next chapter.

I'll do my best to answer any and all reviews, comments, and PMs.

Any submissions for OCs will be run through the Mary-Sue Litmus Test. Please do not be offended if I do not accept your OC.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just realized that the title may have been misleading, and for this I apologize. This was originally only supposed to be a one-shot of the final battle in DMC 3. Sorry about the confusion. Anyway, onto the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do _n_ ot own Devil may Cry, the original series or the reboot.

If I did, I would not be typing this, would be dictating it to my private secretary.

Lady stood in the doorway of the bar, her hands on her hips, her face the picture of fury. "I can't even leave you alone for _an hour!_ "

She strode determinedly towards Dante, and it seemed that she was going to slap him, when four incredibly large men walked into the establishment.

Vergil was instantly alert, he could tell that these men weren't human.

One of them pulled a large automatic from his coat, firing twice into the air.

"Everybody out! Now!" The one with the gun yelled. There was a general stampede towards the door. These people knew better than to mess with men with guns.

When the bar was empty, a woman stepped out from behind the bruisers. It was the same redhead that had tried to rob Dante, only now she had fangs, and glowing crimson eyes. She was a vampire.

Dante calmly walked over to his guitar case, extracting Rebellion from the case that protected the world from it.

He calmy swung it overhis shoulder, facing the demons and the vampire woman with an arrogant grin on his lips.

"Aw, come on," he said, to the four men accompanying the woman. "Why don't we get this party started!"

The four men started to change, their skin starting to change, to harden into scales. They began to grow, standing over seven feet tall. bulging with muscles. Obsidian horns curved around their heads, jutting out in front of them like external tusks. Their feet had long, sharp claws on them, like their hands. Their eyes glowed with crimson hellfire, and swords began to for over their backs, all of which were longer and wider than Rebellion. Yamato appeared in Vergil's hand, pulled from it's pocket dimension. Lady checked the cilps in her pistol and sub-machine gun. Dante just stood there, grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

The four demons drew their swords and charged, right at Dante, who rushed to meet them, Rebellion pulled back and ready to unleash carnage. The demon at the head of the pack flew into him, using the momentum he'd built up in his charge to hammer a punishing blow into the devil hunter, which Dante easily parried, sparks flying from the contact of the demonic blade.

Lady poured bullets into the other three, but the bullets merely richocheted off of the demonic hide of the creatures, who merely sneered at her, revealing sharp, pointy teeth. One of them started forward, only to have a blue blur intercept him, cutting a deep gash in the demon's chest, calmly sliding Yamato into it's sheath. The blade _clicked_ as it came to a rest, and the demon fell, cut clean through by the subtle power of the bluecoated Son of Sparda.

Dante on the other hand, was merely toying with the demons in front of him, one of the other's having come to reinforce its brethren. The three clashed back and forth, Dante's massive blade slamming against the massive blades of the demons, sparks flying. One of the demons saw an opening- Dante had gotten careless -and slammed his clawed foot into his stomach, claws ripping a long gash in his flesh, amd sent him hurtling through seven different tables into a wall, cratering it. He smiled.

"Not to bad. But... _I can do better!"_

Dante vanished from in front of the wall, his superhuman speed making him impossible to track, stopping right in front of the demon that had kicked him, Ebony under the demon's chin. Dante sneered at the demon, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet blasted out of the back of the demon's head, carrying a spray of black, viscous blood with it. The demon dropped, dead.

In thte same instant, he'd whipped around, pointing Ebony at the other's head. The high-caliber bullet slammed...

Into the demon's sword.The demon pulled large purple crystal from thin air, crushing it in his clawed hand. Energy erupted from the crystal, pouring into the demon.

His muscles bulged even more, and his sword got jagged serrations along the blade. Four wings burst from his back, and he lifted into the air. His eyes glowed a deep purple, the color of the void. He launched himself at the redcoated Devil hunter, Swinging his serrated sword with wild abandon. Dante dogded every one, and finally parried a gigantic blow, the floor cracking underneath them.

The demonic sword slowly levering down towards Dante's neck, even his great strength being overpowered by the magic fueled beast.

Dante felt the blade start to slice into his neck, felt blood dripping down. His temper got the best of him, and a surge of red energy erupted from his body, trasforming him into a six and a half foot tall red devil. The devil was just as muscular as his foe. With white, spiky horns, hellfire eyes, silver claws, and dagger-like fangs, Dante was truly a fearsome sight. He propelled himself towards the black demon, slamming him through the front wall of the bar, out into the street. Dante spoke to the demon, a demonic thrum to his voice.

" _I told you I could do better!"_

Dante slammed his blade, which was crackling wih red lightning, into the chest of the creature. With a savage twist, he ripped the blade downwards, bisecting the demon.

"Good help is _so_ hard to find these days..." the vampire said with a sigh. She raised a golden whistle to her lips, blowing out a long, shrill whistle.

Dante heard a thunderous roar sound from a gigantic creature, not very far away. He simply looked at his brother, who nodded.

SHIT!"Lady could be heard cursing, and then there was a gunshot. The redhead vampire stumbled out of the hole in the wall, and collapsed.


	4. 4

A/N: _What's up? i plan on doing at least another chapter tonight, and expect one of two things tomorrow: 1( Either sporadic updates or no updates OR 2( Frequent updates, all night long_

 ** _DISCLAIMER! You know what 'Im gonna say, so bah!_**

And now for the first maajor fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The roar sounded again, the sound rattling the windows, cracking a few. The beast came into view, crashing through the corner of a building. The demon, for that it certainly was, was about fifteen feet tall, a deep, bloody red color tingeing it's scales, a sycthe twice as long as Dante twirling in its clawed grasp.

 **"Son of Sparda! Prepare for your doom, in the name of the Soveriegn!"**

"And what, pray tell, is his name?" Vergil asked arrogantly, coming over to stand beside his brother, Yamato held loosely in his left hand. The huge demon did not answer, simply charging at the pair, his scythe coming down in a massive blow. The brothers dodged, and the scythe buried itself in the asphalt, down to the end of the blade. Such was the demon's strength, however, that he easily ripped it out of the ground, shredding the pavement. Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory, unleashing a burning, howling symphony of death with the twin handguns. Bullets peppered the behemoth, sending blood spraying to the ground. Unfortunately, the wounds closed as fast as Dante inflicted them.

"All right, then! Let's try something that'll leave a lasting impression!" Dante exclaimed, drawing Rebellion. He rushed the behemoth, a red blur against the night. He was to fast to be blocked, and a bloody swath cut through the thing's thigh, staggering it. Dante stopped his rush abou twelve feet behind the demon, Rebellion propped on his shoulder. He did not realize that he was still in range.

The scythe, swung underhanded, arced toward Dante's back, slicing into the young Devil. through the immense pain he was in, he could feel himself getting lifted off the ground, and then he was flying.

Dante hit the side of the bank with the force of a rocket, slamming through the wall and landing in a pile of rubble. He would heal, but it would take time. He was out for the count. Vergil smirked. It was his turn.

He blitzed towards the giant, even faster than Dante, Yamato a blur of motion. By the time Vergil stopped moving, dozens of cuts littered the giant's body, and he was down to a knee. The giant coughed, spitting up blood.

 **"You are strong, son of Sparda.. A worthy opponent!"** The giant roared, staggering to his feet. He charged at Vergil, scythe swinging with abandon. Vergil either dodged or blocked all of them, before coming back with a punishing series of Judgement Cuts, scoring the demon and severing the scythe's blade at the base.

"You're so pathetic," began Vergil, "that I don't even need Yamato to defeat you."

He released Yamato, dismissing it. He cracked his knuckles, light coalescing around his fists, as the Devil Arm Beowulf appeared. The giant roared, swinging the handle of his broken scythe at Vergil, who caught it easily. He hammered a light-infused punch into the giant's knee, cracking it and again sending it to it's knees. Vergil leaped up, planting an uppercut into its chin, launching him into the air from the force of the blow. Vergil leapt up after it, hammering it to the ground with an axe-kick. Vergil teleported to the ground, right in front of the groaning monster. He saw Dante limping towards him, brushing debris frrom his coat.

"Damn it, that hurt!" The younger sibling complained, rubbing dust spots in his coat. The giant painfully rose to his knees, holding a orange crystal. " **Sons of Sparda! This ends here! You may have defeated me, but others will come, stronger than i could ever hope to be. But that matters not, for NOW! YOU! _DIE!"_**

The giant crushed the crystal, releasing a cataclysmic wave of energy...

 **A/N Ah, don't you just love cliffhangers? This is the last chapter for tonight, but tomorrow will have consistent updates, hopefully. Also, taking requests for fandoms people might want me to right in. PM me or review to leave requests.**


	5. 4 (05-18 19:32:20)

A/N: _What's up? i plan on doing at least another chapter tonight, and expect one of two things tomorrow: 1( Either sporadic updates or no updates OR 2( Frequent updates, all night long_

 ** _DISCLAIMER! You know what 'Im gonna say, so bah!_**

And now for the first maajor fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The roar sounded again, the sound rattling the windows, cracking a few. The beast came into view, crashing through the corner of a building. The demon, for that it certainly was, was about fifteen feet tall, a deep, bloody red color tingeing it's scales, a sycthe twice as long as Dante twirling in its clawed grasp.

 **"Son of Sparda! Prepare for your doom, in the name of the Soveriegn!"**

"And what, pray tell, is his name?" Vergil asked arrogantly, coming over to stand beside his brother, Yamato held loosely in his left hand. The huge demon did not answer, simply charging at the pair, his scythe coming down in a massive blow. The brothers dodged, and the scythe buried itself in the asphalt, down to the end of the blade. Such was the demon's strength, however, that he easily ripped it out of the ground, shredding the pavement. Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory, unleashing a burning, howling symphony of death with the twin handguns. Bullets peppered the behemoth, sending blood spraying to the ground. Unfortunately, the wounds closed as fast as Dante inflicted them.

"All right, then! Let's try something that'll leave a lasting impression!" Dante exclaimed, drawing Rebellion. He rushed the behemoth, a red blur against the night. He was to fast to be blocked, and a bloody swath cut through the thing's thigh, staggering it. Dante stopped his rush abou twelve feet behind the demon, Rebellion propped on his shoulder. He did not realize that he was still in range.

The scythe, swung underhanded, arced toward Dante's back, slicing into the young Devil. through the immense pain he was in, he could feel himself getting lifted off the ground, and then he was flying.

Dante hit the side of the bank with the force of a rocket, slamming through the wall and landing in a pile of rubble. He would heal, but it would take time. He was out for the count. Vergil smirked. It was his turn.

He blitzed towards the giant, even faster than Dante, Yamato a blur of motion. By the time Vergil stopped moving, dozens of cuts littered the giant's body, and he was down to a knee. The giant coughed, spitting up blood.

 **"You are strong, son of Sparda.. A worthy opponent!"** The giant roared, staggering to his feet. He charged at Vergil, scythe swinging with abandon. Vergil either dodged or blocked all of them, before coming back with a punishing series of Judgement Cuts, scoring the demon and severing the scythe's blade at the base.

"You're so pathetic," began Vergil, "that I don't even need Yamato to defeat you."

He released Yamato, dismissing it. He cracked his knuckles, light coalescing around his fists, as the Devil Arm Beowulf appeared. The giant roared, swinging the handle of his broken scythe at Vergil, who caught it easily. He hammered a light-infused punch into the giant's knee, cracking it and again sending it to it's knees. Vergil leaped up, planting an uppercut into its chin, launching him into the air from the force of the blow. Vergil leapt up after it, hammering it to the ground with an axe-kick. Vergil teleported to the ground, right in front of the groaning monster. He saw Dante limping towards him, brushing debris frrom his coat.

"Damn it, that hurt!" The younger sibling complained, rubbing dust spots in his coat. The giant painfully rose to his knees, holding a orange crystal. " **Sons of Sparda! This ends here! You may have defeated me, but others will come, stronger than i could ever hope to be. But that matters not, for NOW! YOU! _DIE!"_**

The giant crushed the crystal, releasing a cataclysmic wave of energy...

 **A/N Ah, don't you just love cliffhangers? This is the last chapter for tonight, but tomorrow will have consistent updates, hopefully. Also, taking requests for fandoms people might want me to right in. PM me or review to leave requests.**


	6. 5

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter for so long, busy week. Here's the next chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil may Cry, the originals or the reboot. I, unfortunately for me, am not making any money of this story.** The wave of energy swept out, wiping out most of the city around, in a five-block radius. Dante and Vergil, who had been caught off guard by the blast, were kneeling on what was left of the pavement, weapons planted in the ground to keep them from being launched by the blast. Dante suddenly remembered Lady, presumably still in the wreckage of the bar. Dante could feel his flesh cracking and blistering. A human would be dead in minutes, if not already. Dante staggered towards the wreckage, planting Rebellion to stay upright. He came through the door, aware that the damage was a lot less severe from the blast of the crystal. All the tables were in disarray, indicating that a massive concusive blast had rocked the building. And indeed, Lady was slumped against the far wall, out cold, with a nasty gash on the back of her head. Dante, not sure quite what to do, yelled for his brother.

"Vergil! Get out of here! Get back, out of the blast radius!"

"I'm- Argh- trying, Dante!"

Dante saw a blast of light, and saw his brother fling away in his Devil Trigger. Dante knew he had to get both Lady and himself out of here. So he did the logical thing.

He Triggered, and walked right through the wall, making a Dante-shaped hole in the wall, and he proceeded to walk back through, picked up Lady, and proceeded to geet the literal hell out of there. Dante wasn't exactly sure where his brother was, but that could be dealt with later.

Two Hours Later

A hotel somwhere.

Lady woke up, which was good.

She also woke up with a headache, which was not.

She heard the sounds of sirens, snapping her awake. She relaxed, seeing the television, with Dante watching the evening news.

Wait, the _evening_ news? But it had been after midnight when the fight happened...

How long had she been out?

"A gas explosion."

"What?" Lady croaked. God _damn_ her throat was dry.

"That's what the 'officials' are saying happened. I think they know damn well what happened. They just don't want to start a 'panic'."

"Do you have anything to drink?"

Dante tossed a can of beer of his shoulder, nonchalantly.

It landed next to her, and she cracked it open, taking a deep drink. Neither of them was old enough to drink in Limbo City, but that wouldn't have stopped Dante.

She looked around the room. It was nice enough, two beds, big TV. She could see her rocket launcher propped on the wall, next to Rebellion, and her guns were on the coat-peg things next to Dante's out-sized weapons.

Wait, where was... Fuck.

"Where's your brother?"

Dante looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I told him to get out of the blast radius, and he did, and I haven't seen him since So what?"

"So what? SO WHAT?! Do you not remember what happened the _last time_ you lost contact with him? Like maybe, oh _I don't know,_ destroy a whole goddamn city with a giant demon tower?"

"Oh, that? That was a one-time thing. Plus, as far as I know, there aren't any demonic towers in this city! Problem solved!"

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she wondered how his mother had managed that boy. There was a knock on the door.

Dante heaved himself off the couch with a groan, yanking the door open without even looking through the peephole.

He got a sword through the abdomen for his troubles.

Vergil walked through the door, hair plastered down by rain, a gigantic grin on his face.

"Next time, why don't you think before opening the door? If I had been an enemy, you would have been dead."

Dante rolled his eyes.

"So, where've you been?"

"Well, _dear brother_ , I was investigating our erstwhile assasins, namely, one Victoria Montes, and her hirelings.'

Lady spoke up. "I assume Victoria Montes was the vampire?"

"Correct. The large demon was a failsafe, should her demonic friends fail. I'm sure that, by now, you've seen the news?"

"Yep," Dante broke in. "Saw it while 'Sleeping Beauty" over here was still out."

"Then you know that all of the evidence of the fight, the bodies, the bloodstains, all of it were probably destroyed in the blast, thus increasing the likelyhood of the 'gas explosion' story being accepted as fact. However, I have a contact in the city, one who can most likely identify this, 'Soveriegn' the demon spoke of. We meet him noonn tomorrow at a deserted office building, the adress of which he will provide an hour before the meeting. Sleep well, for I have an _extremely_ bad feeling about the meeting."

LINEBREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Time, 10:59 PM

Location: Downtown Limbo City

Vergil checked his watch. 10:59. Any second now...

His phone beeped, signaling a new message.

 _1067 South King Street, Uptown._

Vergil shook his head. His contact was _so_ predictable.

He turned to his brother and the human, both of whom were arguing about something inane.

"Children!" he barked, just as his mother had done to him and Dante when they were children. Both of them started, Lady glaring at him.

"We have an adress," He began. "It is roughly an hour away, and thus we should be there prescicely at noon."

LINEBREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Location: 1067 South King Street

Time: 12:00

The trio strode into the abandoned office building. Vergil's contact had sent another message, telling them what floor he was on. So, after a trek up seven flights of stairs, with Dante inevitably bitching at every step, the arrived at the seventh floor. Each of them had hands on weapons, but the only one visibly nervous was Lady.

They continiued on, pausing every so often to investigate a noise. Dante was begining to think they had been tricked, when a oddly shaped shadow walked towards them.

"Greetings, Sons of Sparda! And the daughter of the esteemed Arkham! What a delight this is!"

A/N: Here's a little chapter for you while I plan the next fight. PM me with any questions, comments or criticism. Flamers, you're welcome to join in too. Just don't expect me to be tolerant of you.


End file.
